First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-5$ and $x$ and add $3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $5$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-5$ and $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What does adding $3$ to $-5x$ do? $-5x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-5x + 3) = \color{orange}{5(-5x+3)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{5(-5x+3)}$ $5(-5x+3)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-5x+3)-1$.